1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detergent compositions of cleaning surfaces and destroying and preventing the regrowth of mold and mildew.
In many areas of the world, the unwanted growth of mold and mildew is an annoying problem. The rapid growth of mold and mildew on surfaces, such as house walls, bathroom walls, and the like, is particularly troublesome in hot, humid climates.
Prior to the prevent invention, once mold and mildew appeared on a surface it was not only very difficult to remove but its regrowth was almost certain.
A costly problem occurs when mold and mildew is present on a surface that needs to be painted. In order to paint or repaint properly a surface that has become infested with mold or mildew, it is necessary to remove the mold and mildew completely. Prior to the present invention, the most widely used method for removing mold and mildew was to scrub vigorously the infected area until the mold and mildew was removed. Indeed, it is believed that prior to the present invention, no product was available that would instantly kill or remove mold and mildew without vigorous scrubbing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Halvorson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,138,805 discloses the incorporation of germicides in detergent compositions.
Werntz U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,460 discloses detergent compositions containing bleaching agents.
Fazzalari U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,146 discloses the use of copper sulfate as a bilcidal agent.
Shibe et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,751 discloses cleaning compositions containing certain zinc halide complexes.
Chemical Abstracts 46, 6786 discloses fungicidal properties of acetic acid.
Chemical Abstracts 57, 12950 discloses the use of hydrogen peroxide or sodium hypochlorite or calcium hypochlorite for sterilizing seeds.
None of this prior art discloses detergent compositions containing fungicides which are retained on the surface cleaned to remove and inhibit regrowth of mold and mildew.